Think About Me
by Brown Eyed Girl6240
Summary: The battle of the Mountain was won. All there was left to do, for now, is for Lexa and Clarke to get together. And, there's that matter of Clarke yet to know that some of the Grounder woman possess a extra part, including their Heda. This is G!P!


**A/N: I tried to resist this pairing but I failed. There's just something about Lexa and Clarke. The title is from a song by the band Fleetwood Mac. I would recommend listening to it, I think it goes with Lexa and Clarke. This is not edited because I think my Beta (my cousin) is busy, and my younger sister is a Bellarke shipper. So, I'm sorry for the mistakes I know are going to be in here, I'm still a beginner in all this, too. ****Also, I'm not sure if the Trigedasleng is correct, but I tried. **

**I'd be great if you guys reviewed? All follows, Reviews, favorites, and reads are appreciated (****Tell me if I should keep going or what). ****Thank you! **

**Warning! this is G!P. If it's not your thing, don't read. You have been warned!** **-J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 100**

They had done it, the mountain was conquered and now it was time for a celebration. Lexa had given a speech about blood having had blood and defeating the enemy with the help of the Sky People. The brunette talked a little about those who lost their lives in the battle, their sacrifice bringing honor. She then proceed to declare the celebration to begin. Her people had chanted her title and cheered. The other clan leaders and their warriors opted to return to their own homes with the permission or their Heda. They had wanted to return their people back to their families, and bring them back to heath as soon as possible.

The Sky People and the Trigedakru headed back to Camp Jaha where the Grounders had set up their own camp outside the gates of the Ark. Once they had arrived the festivities immediately started, the rhythm of drums being heard. Lexa had ordered some of her men to go hunting for the celebration and everyone was looking forward to the feast. Not everyone was joining the festivities though, some of the Grounders and Sky People had been injured. They were being taken care of inside the Ark. Clarke had seen Lexa and one of her guards head towards her tent and proceeded to follow her.

"Hey, not going to join the festivities?" Clarke asked.

The Commander turned around and shook her head. "I was going to bed." Clarke would of probably teased her about the mighty Commander going to bed when there was a party going on, but they were in front of Lexa's guard. Clarke also noticed how tired Lexa looked, on the outside she was stoic and regal looking as ever but her eyes told the blonde of Lexa's exhaustion. If she was being honest, she too felt the drain of the battle in the mountain, of the events beforehand.

Clarke then noticed the other girls arm. It was clenched and held close to her body almost like it was glued. "You're hurt." the blond stated.

"It is nothing." Lexa replied, unfazed.

"Let me look at it" Clarke offered.

"Nyko can take care of it."

"I'm sure he can, but I'd like to do it." They stared at each other for a moment until Lexa finally agreed.

Clarke started to make her way to the Ark. "I'll be right back, I need some supplies." Lexa nodded once again and got inside her tent. Clarke eventually came back with the things she thought she was going to need and headed inside the living space, past Lexa's guard. The Commander had already taken off her spaulder and everything that wasn't her boots pants and shirt, she was sitting on her bed.

The Heda had also lit some candles to illuminate the inside of the dark tent, there was only so much a quarter moon could do. The blonde sat next to Lexa and now that she was closer, Clarke could see that the brunette's shirt sleeve was soaked with blood. The Commander went ahead and ripped the sleeve to reveal the wound. The healer looked at Lexa with concern. "You got shot and didn't say anything?"

"Like I said, it is nothing." Lexa replied, nonchalantly. Clarke shook her head. The blue eyed girl took out a instrument from the bag to extract the bullet.

"Ready? This is going to hurt."

"Do what you must" said the green eyed Heda. While taking out the bullet Lexa made no sound, the only sign of pain was in the way she clenched her jaw and fists.

"Ok, I'm going to stitch up the wound now." While Clarke concentrated on closing up Lexa's wound, the Commander took the time to admire the healers face. When the blonde had finished she wrapped a strip of cloth around the Commanders arm. "There, all done." Clarke looked up to find that the other girl was looking right at her. "What?" she asked.

"I am admiring your beauty." Lexa said reverently, honestly. To say the healer was surprised was an understatement. The blue eyed girl didn't expected the stoic strong leader to just come out and say that. Clarke gave Lexa a smile.

"Thank you." Lexa smiled a little in return. Would you like for me to bring you some water to take off some of the dirt and warpaint?" asked Clarke.

"No, I will bathe tomorrow. I will rest now." Lexa stated. As much as the Commander wanted to be in the company of Clarke, she really was tired. All the sleepless nights planning and looking over maps having caught up with her.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." Clarke said. Lexa nodded slightly. Clarke stood up and made her way to the tent opening.

"Clarke," Lexa called out before the healer stepped out of the tent. The Sky Girl turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thank You."

Clarke seemed to think for a minute and replied, "pro" (your welcome) with a little smile.

"Goodnight Clarke of the Sky People." Clarke said her own goodnight before finally exiting the tent.

Clark made her way to where the food was being passed out, she was hungry. Before she could get any food though, she was interrupted by her mom. Her mom was asking her if she (or who) took one of the bags filled with medical supplies. Abby needed something that was in it. The blonde told her mother that she took it and would return it immediately. Abby went back to the Ark while Clarke went back to Lexa's tent where she forgot the bag.

When she got in front of the tent the guard would not let her pass, he stood right directly in front of the entrance. "Look, I know she's probably asleep right now but I forgot something in there that I need to get," she told the Grounder. "I'll be quick." he still wasn't budging.

"Heda is not to be disturbed, she has company."

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. Lexa had told her she was going to sleep. Why would she have company? It could be someone having to deal with a problem and needing the Heda. "Who is she taking to?" The Grounder didn't answer. "If it's something concerning my people I need to be in there too, right now."

"It is no business of the Sky leader."

She needed the bag but she was not going to scream for Lexa to come out and let her in, Clarke didn't want to wake her up. "Are you going to let me in or not?" Clarke asked, determined. The worrier shook his head. The Sky leader made it look like she was leaving but suddenly turned around and slipped in between the guards legs. He might have been bigger and trained but all that muscle made him slower than her. She quickly stood and entered the tent, the big worrier right behind her.

She dropped her mouth in shock, different emotions going through her. The guard instantly grabbed her by the arm and tried to explain to his Heda why the girl was in there.

"Shof op, gon we oso" (shut up, leave us). Lexa told her guard in Trigedasleng. He quickly complied. "Clarke..."

Clarke didn't let Lexa finish. "I forgot my bag, I came to get it back." Clarke said, picking up the bag and avoiding the unfamiliar naked grounder woman that was next to it.

"There is a explanation for this..." Lexa tried to explain but Clarke interrupted once more, it was probably disrespectful but the Sky Girl didn't care in that moment. If the blond took the time to really look at Lexa, she would have seen the hurt in those green eyes.

She needed to get out of the tent. "I now see why you where so eager to 'sleep'." she said, her parting shot and with that she left not looking back. Clarke returned the medical supplies to her mother and instead of going back to the festivities, she went to her living quarters, suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore.


End file.
